


The Mind, the Body, the Woman

by GoldenKitteh



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Female-Centric, NSFW, female self exploration - Freeform, healthy sense of self, smart girl, smart girls have needs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: Gretchen experiments with her body’s capabilities and freeing her mind. See end notes for more details.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Mind, the Body, the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Not safe for work [NSFW]
> 
> I wrote this for any & every female out there wanting to read a fic exploring a sense of ownership over your body in a healthy way. Enjoy ladies :)

* * *

Home by herself, Gretchen deems it high time she give this experiment another go.

She washes her hands thoroughly, scrubbing under her trimmed nails, before returning to her bedroom. She gently pushes the door closed with her foot, and locks it with her elbow.

Remembering what she’s learned so far, both from her research and her many failed attempts thus far, she takes a comfortable seat on the edge of her bed and begins to review; She’s got time.

 _“But not too much time; remember the steep decline in sensitivity after 30 minutes.”_ she reminds herself.

She looks over the chart she’d laid out, once again familiarizing herself with the female anatomy.

 _“Vulva”_ she thinks, tracing over the chart with her hand.

 _“clitoris, which needs to stay under the prepuce during stimulation”_ she reminds herself

 _“labia majora, labia minora”_ she recites, making her way inward

 _“vaginal opening”_ she thinks, this time more comfortable with the thought than she’d been previously.

She closes her eyes, chart inscribed into her memory, inhaling slowly before exhaling.

Removing her clothes, she lays them down neatly next to herself on the bed. Soon after, she trades in total nudity for a pair of comfortable, warm fuzzy socks.

Retrieving her clean handheld mirror, she marvels at the entire system between her legs once more. Awestruck by the power she knows them to possess, a twinge of a smile grazes her face.

Placing the mirror back onto the nightstand next to her bed, she lays down.

She envisions herself naked, travelling through a deserted spring. In her vision, she approaches the hot spring, dipping her toe in, before gently easing her body into the water. As she pictures the hot water engulfing her, she runs her hand along her body: up from her inner thighs, along the sides of her hips, over her breasts, and gently over the curve of her jaw.

The barest hint of a relaxed smile crosses her face. She feels it, but she pays it no mind. The idea is to turn her mind off, after all; allowing it to come along with her on this journey, but to give her body the reigns.

Physically and mentally relaxing, she reaches a hand down & runs a finger over each side of her labia majora. Making her way inward, she traces the inner lips of her labia minora. The slick, wet feeling gives her a gratifying sense of accomplishment, fueling her to reach up, twirling her finger around in a circle over her clitoral hood.

She continues this for a while, pleasure gradually beginning to wash over her, not unlike gentle waves washing ashore, as she builds up the sexual tension her body craves her to chase.

Breathlessly, she feels her head dip back further, as she recognizes the sudden heat radiating from within. Gyrating her hips, the sensual experiences of wetness and pleasure build within her.

She reaches down, dipping her middle and ring fingers into her vagina, gently but firmly making their presence felt inside. They’re surrounded by that slick, growing warm feeling as she presses them in further, just barely curling them up.

It takes a few tries, the tension slips for a moment or two, but soon, she’s found the right angle to allow her slippery fingers to caress the spot she’d been seeking.

More pleasure washes over her in waves, almost too much to bear at times, but she confidently continues forth. Legs flexing and bending, hips pressing into the mattress, back arching as her head once again dips back, the ministrations of her fingers find sensual rhythm. Her toes curl tightly as she approaches what might just be the state of bliss she’s been seeking. The verge of Nirvana, quite literally, at her fingertips.

Inhaling sharply, she feels that pleasure intensify and spread throughout her entire body. Her toes curl tighter, though she’s only vaguely aware of it for a moment. Then, the blissful sensations of sexual gratification are engulfing her.

She feels the crus of her clitoris spasm, tightening her vagina around her fingers in pulsating waves.

The finger swirling around her external clitoris propelling the satisfying sensations that intensify to consume her whole. 

For a timeless moment, there is nothing but pure, unadulterated sexual bliss.

After, as her sensibilities gradually return to her like a balloon gently floating back down to Earth, she notices she’s shaking as she breathes steadily, but heavily. She’s amused to notice the struggle she endures to uncurl her toes.

As her shaky, thrilled body begins to rise, it finally clicks within her mind that she’s done it: she’s finally, successfully, achieved her goal. For the first time in her life, Gretchen Grundler has experienced the power of the female orgasm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> detailed descriptions of female masturbation


End file.
